


Small

by Capucine



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Kari-gurashi no Arietti | The Secret World of Arrietty
Genre: Alternate Universe - Borrowers Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al Jones lives with his half brother James Williams. However, he soon finds the house has more occupants than he'd originally thought... and he may love one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing squicky, I promise.

Al had been watching the hold by his dresser for days. Ever since he was sure he had seen something go through it, he'd been ready to catch it. He'd heard it in the night, and he'd nearly seen it clearly during the day. All he had to do now was catch it in action.

First, he'd tried setting out a peanut-butter baited trap. The peanut butter just grew mold, so he gave up on that. Then he tried one of the poisonous mouse traps; that didn't work either.

So now, he was sitting outside the hole, to the side where he couldn't be seen, holding a glass cup. It felt stupid, but since the creature (probably a mouse) wasn't going to fall for food tricks, he had to try something desperate.

He'd left only a small lamp on, and he would catch the little creature as soon as it showed up. It seemed intelligent enough to not want to be captured.

His legs were starting to cramp and it was dark out when there was the first bit of movement. All he saw was dull red before he slammed down the cup, crowing, "Ha! Got you, you little sucker!"

There was what sounded startlingly like a tiny scream, and he moved his hand a bit to see just what he'd caught. When he saw, he stared like a dumbo.

It had long (on it) red hair, a dress that looked like it was made out of one of James' Canada bandanas.  Most of the maple leaf was on its chest. It had arms, and legs, and an all too human face, with what appeared to be watery eyes.

"Go ahead," she said, for it was undeniably a she, and she puffed out her chest and shut her eyes.

"Go ahead what?" Allen asked dumbly, looking at her tiny fingers and wondering how in hell's name they had missed a person living in the walls.

"Squish me. It's what beans do, isn't it?" Her eyes had opened, and she glared at him challengingly.

"Beans?" Allen was dumbfounded, and he wasn't often one that couldn't come up with words.

"Human beans. That's you." She seemed almost irritated that he didn't know what he was.

Al nodded, saying, "If I'm a bean, then what are you?"

"A borrower," she said, and by now, she'd pulled out what appeared to be his brother's eyeglass cleaner, and was dabbing at her face with it.

"You mean a thief," Al said, raising an eyebrow.

"No, we only borrow things that won't be missed. Borrower." This time, she drew a pin, and stated, "If you know what's wise, you'll let me go and never come after me again."

"Oh really? You're going to jab me? Honey, really, I've had someone pull a knife on me at school. You don't scare me." Al considered lifting up the cup, but he was afraid she'd dash away. It was a little difficult to hear her through the glass, but she seemed to be able to make herself loud enough.

She glared at him, and said, "I have brothers. They'll come after you in your sleep."

"Hold on a minute," Al said, "I think we kinda got off on the wrong foot, right? I'm Allen Jones. I live here with my mom, stepdad, and half-brother. Who are you?"

She considered this for a moment, then said, "My name is Kirsteen Clock. We used to live in the grandfather clock, until we heard your mother talking about throwing it out."

"How'd you stand the pendulum noise?" Al was genuinely curious. That would drive him crazy so quickly...

"Sound-proof the walls. We really had to hurry then. But then, we did have all night to do it." Kirsteen abruptly sat, putting the pin back in her belt.

"Who are your brothers?" Al wanted to know, wondering how many were in the walls. It wasn't exactly like an infestation, because they didn't seem to be dirty or make a mess, but then, who knew what went on behind the walls?

"Arthur, Finn, and Caerwyn. We don't really have parents," Kirsteen shrugged.

Cautiously, Al lifted the glass, saying, "Now, don't go running--"

But he was too late, because she dashed for hole in the wall and was gone faster than a spark. 

"Ta!" was all he heard before she was gone.

James was not going to be believe this...


End file.
